


郭先生

by dailyfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 三分梦, 警告：无任何cp 不推荐观看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: “感冒了啊，要吃点药吗？”来人直接进了院子，对我笑笑。
Kudos: 1





	郭先生

**Author's Note:**

> 记一个梦吧。  
> 

当我睁开眼时，我陪着父亲回到了老家，故景依旧，故人尚在。我看起来约莫也就八九岁，正是身体最弱，一不注意就会染上风寒的时候。  
一开始的生活很平淡，和十余年前的日常如出一辙。难得某个秋天，我放假后没有呆在父亲或母亲家，而是陪着爷爷奶奶坐在葡萄架下看黄叶。正感冒着的我一个喷嚏接一个，奶奶还没来得及开口，家里便来了不速之客。  
“感冒了啊，要吃点药吗？”来人直接进了院子，对我笑笑。  
我警戒地看着对方。这位老大爷并不面熟，至少还没有熟悉到我这个轻微脸盲的人能认出来的地步。老人家像是被我不善的态度吓了一跳。  
“你来啦？”爷爷却显得有些惊喜，这次轮到我愕然了。  
原来这是隔壁村子里爷爷的故交，是位医生。有趣的是，隔壁的村子被称作“李家林”，老先生却不姓李而姓郭。“大概是李家的某个外姓的亲戚吧。”我一边安心让郭先生看着病一边在心里暗暗地想。

多亏了郭先生的药，我的感冒很快好了。而这后时间过得极快，一没注意时间已然一年一年悄悄溜走。一切都更接近现实，我们离开了，爷爷故去了，老家也空无一人，渐渐连村子里的人也渐渐搬走了。

成年的我正陪着父亲回乡镇里处理事务，回来的路上路过邻村时，汽车忽然一顿，估计是陷进了泥坑里。  
我和父亲面面相觑，无奈只好下车查看情况。万幸的是泥坑非常浅，只需要挪动少许就可以让车开离。“你去那边推。”父亲站在车的左后方指挥着。我走向了车的右侧，这里刚好可以看到郭先生家门的一角。  
"一、二，推！"我跟着父亲的口号发力，眼睛却忍不住瞟向一旁——郭先生推着自行车从家门口走了出来。  
“老郭头这是要去哪儿啊？”迎面走向郭先生的李家人顺口问道。  
郭先生答得很轻松：“出去走走。”然后跨上自行车出发了，看方向走的是另一条通向我家的路。  
不知为何我心里突然咯噔一下，手上使的力一瞬间失了方向。  
“怎么啦？”家用的小车很轻所以我们这一推不仅把汽车推离了泥坑还往路旁多挪了十来公分。父亲也明显感到我的不对劲，转头看着我。  
“没事儿没事儿。”我连忙换上笑脸。的确不是什么大事，看起来还是日常的延续罢了。

解决了抛锚的问题后我们继续往家里前进。就算在崎岖颠簸的土路上，汽车的速度毕竟还是很快的。在两条通往我家的通路的交汇处，从后视镜中我看到了骑着自行车赶来的郭先生的身影。  
“我要去给郭先生道个谢吗？”忽然想起当年的感冒药的事我一直没来得及道谢，我向父亲问道。  
父亲会意停下了车：“想谢就快去吧。”说着替我解开了车锁。  
冲下车的我站在路旁看着郭先生的自行车一摇一晃地靠近，然后在我身旁停了下来。  
“是小宇啊，”郭先生的语气熟络得一如当年，像是十余年来我一丁点都没有变化一般。“感冒了吗？刚好我这里有药。”他取下挂在自行车头的透明塑料袋，里面半透明的玻璃纸里包着绿色的药片。  
我盯着郭先生举起的袋子鼻头有些发酸，想要说话却开不了口。我仿佛变回了十年前那个不善言辞的小孩的样子。  
盯着不知所措的我片刻，郭先生重新开了口，语气和之前大相径庭：“小宇。”  
我被这沉重的语气下了一跳：“怎么了吗郭老先生？”  
“我想拜托你转交一点东西……给你爷爷。”还没等我回一句“我爷爷已经走了啊”，郭老先生就打开了贴身的小挎包，从里面掏出一叠纸片。

“这是……”我对这些陈年旧报纸质感的纸片有了兴趣，又不好直接拿过来端详，于是等着郭先生一一展示。  
父亲刚好停好车走了过来，在我身旁一言不发。  
“这是我家里留下来的，我父亲想让我把这个传下去。”郭先生哑着嗓子开口。“我无子无女，只好等着老周家子孙辈的人来看他的时候……这些东西，希望可以转交给你们。”  
郭先生在我们面前一一翻看纸片上的文字。“这是李先生当年的照片，”他给我们解说着，“她在那十年间……罹难，这是后来报社的人找到的唯一的照片，于是用在了这篇报导里。”我看了看郭先生手里的纸片，是一张剪报，上面粗黑的标题写着《李先生不应该遭此迫害！！！》，旁边附了一个十七八岁的笑得有些青涩的女孩的照片。  
我一下子明白过来，这应该是那十年后的某些激进的年轻人所办的报社，可能很快就销声匿迹了，因为郭先生手里的也都是同样的报纸的残片，有些是被仔细剪下来的，有些却连标题的文字都没有剪完整。  
“这是邻村，也就是你们村的秦先生……”郭先生将这些剪报中的人物一个一个捋了一遍，前几张还和我们村镇有关系，后面的却更多是连姓都不熟悉的人。看着这大都和当事人年龄严重不符的模糊照片，我终于忍不住落泪了。  
他又从包里抽出几张纸片和一叠薄本，“剩下的相关的东西都在这里了，我活了这么多年，最怕的就是这东西就这么跟着我去了，当年的这些人啊事啊，全都随我被埋在土里。小宇啊，你来了好啊，好啊。”像是怕文字里细节太少，讲完一遍后，郭先生又重头将剪报中每个人的从生平开始讲了一遍。

我对自己的记忆力没有那么大的自信，从意识到这是什么起就暗暗按下了录音键，但我还是想再听郭先生讲一遍，可以的话讲多少遍都行。

以前历史老师曾说，每个人都会从自己家里得知一些流传下来的当年的故事。虽然我家的故事我还尚未得知，但万幸我能遇到郭先生，能站在这里对被埋藏的历史窥测一二。

明明只是身旁的“小人物”的事情，我却听得泪流满面，恍惚间父亲已经上了车先一步进了家门，郭先生也已经骑着自行车晃晃悠悠地走远了。  
我想追上去，却觉得双脚如同灌铁，低头翻开手里的小薄本，里面还夹着几张当年的粮油票和纸币。不知怎的，我一下子没了站起身的力气，跪在地上嚎啕大哭。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 记录于2018-12-30。  
> 大概是前晚查了p大纪念太祖冥诞的学生的事情的缘故，哪怕自己不愿多想，心中也是百感交集的。


End file.
